gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Player to Player Actions
}} A Player to Player action can either help or harm another player, coming from one of your friends or a complete stranger. Winning PtP actions that you initiate give player experience, which contributes to your level, but not to the Sworn Sword sent. Failed actions give no experience. Defending against incoming actions gives no experience. As many of the "attacks" are helpful, the more standard abbreviation of PvP (Player versus Player) is not entirely appropriate for Player to Player Actions. Harmful attacks are limited to 15 attacks every 24 hours against the same target. Helpful actions are indicated with the same battle icons on the screen as harmful ones, misleading the player that there is a reason to worry. 'Notes' Swindle is a harmful PtP, even though it is disguised as Barter, a helpful one. Farming for Seals: It is entirely possible to send any and all 'PtP' actions against players that have stopped playing as detailed above. One other effect of this is that, as long as you are the correct levels apart, you may gain a Seal. Seals can then be used in crafting (make better seals in the fealty buildings) or they can be attached to your character, sworn swords or equipment. More info on seals is here: Seals Farming Inactive Players: Once you have played for awhile, many of your friends (in or out of your alliance) will stop playing. This changes their Sigil or Banner to one of a Grey field with a big question mark on it, indicating that they became inactive. Their logs will show no recent activity and their equipment is removed from their characters. They are waiting to be farmed for big silver. A Fight Action will average double the silver you would have gotten through a Barter Action. Since there is no one to fight back, you only risk losing 1 silver coin and a wound to your Sworn Sword. However, check the players' page that they show no recent activity (just in-case they are going through a reincarnation). No sense in making a mortal enemy if you don't have to. You can attack a player 15 times every 24 hours with a hostile Action, and you can launch friendly actions against the same target up to the limit of your Command Points. 'Actions' 'Battle' 'Trade' 'Intrigue' 'Defending Against Player to Player Actions' There are two ways to defend against incoming Player to Player attacks. 'Active Defense' While active in game, you are notified about an Incoming PtP attack by the Player to Player button above on the right of your screen, above the three displayed Sworn Swords. An attack lasts from 45m to 2h 30m, time in which you can manually assign a Sworn Sword to defend against a particular type of attack (see Sworn Sword Defense Roles below). Sworn Swords sent to defend an incoming attack will stay on passive defense for a week (see below). You can recall them any time. 'Passive Defense' You can assign nine Sworn Swords to look out for incoming PtP attacks while you are offline (away from the game). To do this, click on your desired Sworn Sword to open its profile. When inside the interface, click the Player to Player button below Adventure, and, when prompted, choose the Assign Job option. Once the defense interface is visible, choose one of the roles listed bellow. Now, once a Sworn Sword is on Patrol, you can leave the game. The Sworn Sword will stay on patrol for seven days and once the job is complete, you can choose to Recall the Sworn Sword in order to send it on Quests or Adventures, or to Resend it on patrol, thus ensuring defense against a particular type of attack for another week. Notes: *Sworn Swords on passive defense may die if you receive enough attacks to reach 5 wounds. *Do not assign wounded Sworn Swords on Player to Player defense. It is likely to receive more damage if you lose, eventually leading to its death, once five wounds are inflicted.'' 'Sworn Sword Defense Roles' 'Player to Player Items' Player to Player Items is a list of items that grant a bonus when engaging other players in PtP. 'Player to Player Talents' 'Other References' * Disruptor Beam GoTA Press Release: Interactions with Other Players Category:Player to Player